Tidal Wave
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: She had hit him like a tidal wave, rushing at him like a gentle surprise at first before drowning him, pushing his head under, choking him, leaving him speechless .A Jess/Becker fic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

Becker's heart pounded frantically within his ribcage, each beat echoed loudly against his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. What are you doing Becker? What the hell are you doing? His inner voice screamed. He rubbed his hands over his face wearily and grinded his teeth together.

Currently he was standing outside a place that a few months ago he wouldn't have even dreamed of standing outside, for he was now outside Jess's house. It was pouring down with rain, soaking him to the very skin and yet he made no move to run to shelter, or to knock on the door that lay in front of him. Why was he here? He didn't quite know the answer to that question nor could he remember what actions he had taken for him to be aimlessly waiting on the technicians doorstep. All he knew was that a mixture of feelings were bubbling up within him, feelings he didn't understand, at least not yet. He swallowed down hard, and cursed himself mentally for not having the courage to knock on her door. Was it really such a hard task? You'd think with the dangers that he faced day in and day out whilst working at the Arc that knocking on one of his co workers doors would be fairly easy in comparison. However it seemed a fairly daunting task in his eyes, give him monstrous creatures any day. Then again Jess was a dauntingly beautiful woman, so it kind of fitted in a way.

He can't quite remember when he had began thinking of Jess as beautiful, it just sort of happened. She had however always had an effect on him, from day one. She had hit him like a tidal wave, rushing at him like a gentle surprise at first before drowning him, pushing his head under, choking him, leaving him speechless.

Today had been a wake up call of sorts he supposed. He had almost lost Jess, not that he had really had her in the first place. He can still remember cradling her pale, shaking form, her fading pulse tapping underneath his fingers. It had been precisely then that he had known that he had to do something about the feelings that had been curdling within him. He had to tell her, she had to know. If he didn't tell her then surely some other guy would sweep her up. She was after all drop dead gorgeous, who wouldn't want to sweep her away?

He scrunched his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He felt like an ant trapped underneath a magnifying glass on a hot summers day with beam of light scorching through the soft centre of his heart. Jess filled the hole that had formed within his aching heart, completing him. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Yeh there had been the odd bit of flirting but he hadn't seen it as something more than that. Was he an idiot? Had Jess been sending a huge, screaming signal at him all this of their time working together? Had his blissful ignorance of his own feeling and maybe the feelings of his co worker cost him a chance to start a relationship with her? He was confused to say the least. Did Jess even have feelings for him? Perhaps he was reading into this too deeply. Should he really go through with this? Perhaps it was best just to leave their relationship as co workers, and to just turn around right now. He'd be the sarcastic, bossy soldier and she'd be the brilliant, genius technician and that was the way they would stay until they retired or died, probably the latter. His thoughts came to a standstill as screams floated from somewhere deep within Jess's house.

Without thinking he kicked the door open with force and ran into the house. He surveyed the houses surroundings momentarily before practically leaping up the winding stairs, skipping out quite a few steps in the hurry. As he finally reached the door that the screams were coming from he hovered momentarily, and found himself wishing more than ever that he had his gun on him. Inhaling deeply he pushed the door open a crack, and found himself looking on at the most heart melting sight he had ever seen. There were no monsters, at least not tonight. There was however a terrified woman tossing and turning in bed fighting off pretend monsters. He strolled over to Jess and shook her gently, " Jess, wake up." He whispered. He almost chuckled as Jess's previously tense face softened slightly, but still she did not wake. " Come on Jess. It's only a dream. You're ok. " He tried again, this time successfully waking up the sleeping woman.

He watched in amusement as she blinked up at him sleepily, " Becker?" She asked warily.

" Yeh it's me Jess. Sorry if I gave you a scare. " He gently clambered on the bed beside her. It was only a single bed so it was bit of a squeeze but he didn't really mind. Jess was ok and that was all that really mattered.

" Errrh. You're all wet." She complained, her nose wrinkling up ever so slightly.

Becker just shrugged, " It was raining." He replied.

" Right …" Jess trailed off, " How did you get in here?" She asked him.

" Ah, I kind of, might owe you a new door. " He answered her gaining a small giggle from her. Oh how he loved that giggle, that melodic, chiming, laugh of hers.

" Should I even ask? " Even in the dark he could see a smirk spreading across her face.

" No you really shouldn't." He retorted flirtatiously. He snuggled up closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, not missing the shiver that trembled through her at his touch. " Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

" About what?" Jess's voice came out almost as a choked splutter.

" Your dream? " He stated simply.

Jess's eyes clouded over slightly, " I really hate insects." She muttered.

" After today, me too." He hummed in agreement. Even thinking about what one of those insects had done to Jess made his skin crawl with anger.

As much as he wanted to talk to Jess all night, to spill his feelings, to tell her how genuinely scared he had been today of losing her, he couldn't. This was simply due to the combination of standing out in the rain for hours on end, and the adrenaline rush he had just received when he had thought that Jess's life had one more been in danger. Both had left him with a strange feeling of fatigue, his eyelids were already drooping. " Jess." He mumbled.

" Hmmm." Her seemingly quiet reply barley registered in his mind as his eyes closed.

" Mind if I stay tonight." He managed to finish, already falling heavily against Jess's warm body.

" Ye sure." Came the shy, uncertain reply.

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW X**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own.**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has shown support with this story so far. I decided after request to do another chapter just to tie this fic up. Also I totally forgot Jess lives in a flat so just for this fic she, Connor and Abby live in a house and not a flat.**

* * *

Becker watched Jess's sleeping form with an intent curiosity. He lay his head back and shifted against her slightly, inadvertently drawing her warm body closer to his. She looked absolutely perfect lying there ; even more perfect than normal. Curled up into a tiny, motionless ball beneath the covers she looked like a porcelain doll. Her features were far softer in her sleep than in the daytime. It was as though the girl beside him was a completely different girl. Jess was usually care free, but there had been times when the light in her eyes died down a little. He supposed it was tough for her. She was so young, and had so much responsibility placed upon her shoulders. He reached forwards and ran his hand through her silky, now ever so slightly bed ruffled morning hair,

" You're beautiful." He whispered underneath his breath. " You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He bit his lip, expecting her to wake up but luckily for him it seemed she was a relatively deep sleeper. Swallowing he continued talking to the sleeping woman. This could very well be the only opportunity he had to get his feelings off of his chest, " Jessica Parker you have no idea of how you make me feel , of what effect you have on me... I think I love you, and that's really scary, because I've never felt like this towards anyone before." He chuckled slightly, "You know how I am with emotions." Taking a deep breath he continued , " But that fear is nothing compared to what I felt when I thought I was going to lose you. " His eyes widened as he realised Jess's gentle breathing had gone from slow and regular to erratic, " And you're listening to every word I'm saying, aren't you?" He watched in amusement as Jess gradually opened one eye and then the other, " How much did you hear?" He quirked an eyebrow, glancing shiftily away from her as to not meet her eyes.

" Oh, nothing much. Well apart from the part where you admitted your undying love for me. " She was turning an adorable shade of pink. It seemed he always managed to embarrass her but that was a good thing because whenever that pink powdered blush graced her cheeks she looked especially gorgeous.

He shook his head, " You Jess, are impossible. Do you know that?" He raked a hand through his hair, and went to move away from Jess, but found to his surprise Jess jerking him backwards to stay by her side.

" Did you mean it? Do you love me?" She asked him, her bottom lip trembling with nerves.

He nodded, " Every last word. " He told her honestly, cupping her chin, " I love you Jess ... " He trailed off, looking into her huge blue eyes.

" Do you know something funny? " Jess asked him, a hint of cheekiness splayed out in her expression.

" What?" He asked softly.

Leaning forwards she rested a shaking hand on the back of his neck, " I love you too." She was so close now he could smell her strawberry shampoo, so close, so incredibly close. He could feel her nerves practically radiating off of her.

" Jessica," He pronounced her name with a hard punch of purpose, " Please breath before you turn blue in the face and faint. " He watched as the tension rolled of of her.

" Couldn't have that now, could we?" She smiled sweetly up at him.

" No, especially when I need you to be wide awake. " He smoothed his thumb down her pale cheeks, and tilted his head ever so slightly. He heard a a small whimper escape from her throat. That's when he lost his control. He lunged at her and his lips immediately starting attacking hers.

All he could think of was ...

I'm kissing Jess. I'm kissing Jessica Parker and she's kissing me back.

His lips fought with hers to gain dominance but he quickly realised that Jess could be quite forceful when it came to the art of kissing. He happily gave in to her and let her take the lead. He found himself quite enjoying the usually shy Jess for once taking charge.

Jess rather reluctantly pulled back to take a huge gulp of much needed oxygen. She leant her head against his and giggled hysterically, " Wow. " She breathed, " Just wow."

He grinned and pulled her against him, " Couldn't have said it better myself." He whispered happily.

At the sound of voices coming up the stairs they jolted apart and glanced at each other sadly.

" All I'm saying is that it seems like a logical explanation." That voice belonged to Connor.

" Aliens Connor? You think aliens broke into the house and abducted Jess. After all we've been through, you still belive in aliens?" Came the incredulous voice belonging to Abby.

" It's a plausible explanation. Who else would break down the door?" Connor asked cheekily.

" I don't know. Why don't we find out? Jess you in here!"Abby yelled out.

" Yes, here. " Jess squeaked.

" Thank goodness for that. See I told you Connor. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable reason for the door to be broken into." Abby said as she turned into Jess's bedroom.

Becker found himself turning a even darker shade of pink than Jess was, " Abby," He gave a quick nod.

" What is it Abby ... oh my god!" Connor yelped, covering his eyes.

" Hello Temple. " Becker greeted Connor.

" Hi, um, Becker." Connor replied, eyes still covered.

" It's ok, you can look you know Temple." Becker smiled to himself. That boy sure was strange one.

Connor reluctantly dragged his hand down his face, " Becker? What are you doing here? Are you an alien? I knew it! I knew there was something strange about you, action man!" Connor jumped up and down enthusiastically, clapping his hands.

Becker rolled his eyes, " I'm not an alien Connor. Sorry to disappoint you."

" Oh." Connor pouted, " Then why are you here?" Connor asked. That boy really is oblivious isn't he thought Becker.

Scoochng over to Jess he looped an arm around her and embraced her in a kiss. She was as shocked at the public display as he was giving it to her but it felt nice to be able to celebrate their love so openly.

" My eyes they're burning!" Connor yelled, running out of the room.

" Congratulation guys!" Abby skipped over to the bed, " Oh, and Becker. " She whispered close to his ear to gain his attention.

He parted from Jess and looked up at Abby, " Yes?" He queried.

" Go get a new door, will ya. I belive the ' aliens' destroyed it last night." She winked and ran out of the room.

Jess laughed, " You actually broke down the door just to get to me?" She asked him innocently.

" I would break down a thousand doors down for you Jess." And with that he kissed her for the third time. It was a soft, tender kiss that entailed every drop of love he had for the technician.

Jessica Parker was a tidal wave, and he was the soft sand crumbling beneath her.


End file.
